1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus for infants. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an accessory for a stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any mother can attest to the fact that an infant or toddler's attention span is very brief. Many attempts have been made to find suitable ways to keep the child focused and content for extended periods. One way to accomplish the above-stated goal has been to take the child for outings in the well-known stroller. Alas, however, even the constant motion of a stroller ride and the changing outdoor scenery is not enough to keep the little one from becoming fretful and unhappy. It would certainly be advantageous if the tot could listen to a favorite song or hear a soothing voice during the stroller ride to allay the fretfulness and restore happiness.
The related art is replete with audio devices for piping sound to speakers attached to a stroller. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,156 (Leal et al.) and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0140260 A1 (Osato) disclose strollers having audio systems attached thereto. Note that the above cited apparatus does not incorporate padding for the speakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,216 (Weng) shows a carriage equipped with a sound and illumination system. There is no provision for including speakers on the carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,109 (Jolly) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,352 (Leal et al.) are drawn to children's car seats having audio equipment attached thereto. There is no contemplation for incorporating padded speakers in the seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,055 (Eakin) shows a somatic chair having means to produce both audible and tactile sensations. The chair is adapted for use by adults and is attached to a fixed base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,137 (Rura) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,206 B1 (Willrich) are drawn to apparatus for cooling a stroller. No audio devices are incorporated in the strollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,756 (Francais) discloses a system for generating sound to fetus. The system is adapted to be worn about the abdomen area of the expectant mother.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a stroller having padded speakers as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.